Un Saiyajin en Gensokyo
by TheDannyRipper
Summary: Son Goku, después de su pelea contra Golden Freezer, en un descuido, terminara cayendo en un mundo de fantasía, habitado por youkais, este lugar es conocido como... Gensokyo GokuxReimuxMarisaxHarem
1. Prologo

Ciaossu, no me alargare, eso lo dejare al final, así que pongan el fic, al toque no mas perro

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde el encuentro contra Golden Freezer y se vería a Goku viajando con Whis al planeta del dios destructor para seguir con sus entrenamientos llevando consigo el báculo sagrado, ya que antes de irse lo vio en una parte de su habitación y le dio un poco de nostalgia y lo llevó consigo para entrenar con él como en los viejos tiempos, pero el pelinegro estaba aburrido de esperar tanto, así que en los 10 minutos que llevaban de viaje, este empezó a juguetear con su báculo un poco para matar su aburrimiento, provocando que el ángel lo reprendiera.

-"Goku-San, si sigue haciendo esos movimientos, podrías caerte por la velocidad a la que vamos, o en el peor de los escenarios, irías a otra dimensión"-.

-"O vamos Whis, no soy tan torpe, eso hasta me dolió"- Respondería Goku sintiéndose ofendido-"Pero el ir a otra dimensión suena interesante"- Comento, tomándose de la barbilla, pero el muy estúpido usaría la mano con la que se estaba sujetando cayéndose, ante esto Whis daría un suspiro cansado pensando.

-"Este muchacho nunca aprenderá"- Después sintió como el Ki de Goku desaparecía, haciendo que este se alarme un poco -"Lo más probable es que haya caído a otra dimensión por una brecha de espacio-tiempo. Tal vez de esta forma aprenda a madurar, ya después se lo diré a sus amigos"-.

Goku que había aterrizado en bosque, dejando un cráter de 50 metros de largo y 10 metros de profundidad, después de unos momentos de estar acostado en el suelo boca abajo, el saiyajin abriría los ojos, notando el desastre que había causado.

-"Itteee, eso dolió un poco"- Expresó, para después acordarse de algo importante que llevaba consigo, el báculo sagrado, que para su fortuna estaba intacto en su funda, después se acordó de que pudo ser capaz de guardar su arma antes de que aterrizara dando un suspiro de alivio, pero decidió centrarse en otro asunto, mirando en distintas direcciones.

-"¿En donde estaré?"- Se preguntaría nuestro héroe al no saber su ubicación, este intentaría sentir el Ki de sus amigos en todo el mundo sin obtener resultado, así que sin más que perder, saldría del cráter esperando que nadie se enoje y se dispondría a caminar por el bosque, pero después de unos minutos de vagar por el bosque, decidiría detenerse en seco.

-"Sé que estás ahí, ¿sal de una vez?"- Dijo Goku seriamente aparentemente a la nada, en eso una niña pequeña de pelo rubio con un moño rojo y ojos del mismo color, vestido negro con una chaqueta blanca, además de tener un aura negra rodeándola.

-"Al parecer, ya conseguí mi cena"- Diría la recién llegada.

-"¿Cena? ¿donde?"- Preguntaría Goku, mirando cómicamente a distintos lugares, ante esto la rubia frunció el ceño, para después dar una sonrisa psicópata y responder.

-"No seas estúpido, la cena eres tú"- Así se abalanzaría a atacar con sus filosas garras, que fácilmente esquivo Goku.

-"Hey, pero no e hecho nada para que me ataques, así que si no quieres salir herida, te recomendaría que te vayas"- Habló el aprendiz de Roshi, pero la youkai no le prestaría atención siguiendo con su ataque por unos momentos, hasta que el saiyajin se aburriría y terminaría el combate moviéndose atrás de ella, propinándole un golpe en la nuca que la dejaría inconsciente en el suelo del bosque.

-"Lo siento, pero tu me obligaste a hacerlo"- Dijo el azabache, acto siguiente se retiraría, hasta que sentiría otra presencia detrás de él mirando a su espalda, sin encontrar nada, creyendo que fue producto de su imaginación y se retiraría, sin saber que si había alguien vigilando, esta era una mujer de ojos color violeta, pelo rubio largo, llevaba un parasol rosado, sus ropajes consistían en un vestido rosa y púrpura, y un sombrero rosa inflado con una cinta roja en el frente del mismo, lo extraño de esta persona es que estaba sentado en una especie de portal con ojos y con unas cintas en sus extremos, esta persona esbozaría una sonrisa.

-"Creo que ya encontré algo interesante y divertido fufufufu"- Pensaría la chica, así desapareciendo en un portal como en el que estaba sentada.

Siguiendo con nuestro protagonista, que estaría aun caminando por el bosque, por mientras el estaria escaneando las energías a su alrededor, que eran bastantes elevados, aunque sus energías se sentirían algo extrañas, no sentía lo mismo como cuando analizaba el Ki de una persona en su mundo, era raro, pero no le tomaría mayor importancia, siguiendo con su camino, este llegaría a un lugar que se le hacia conocido, pero no resultaría más que un parecido, ya que el lugar en el que estaba, era muy parecido al templo de Kami-Sama, este seguiría caminando hasta que lograría divisar 2 figuras.

La primera era de una chica de ojos rojos oscuros, pelo negro y largo, por su cuerpo, él diría que tenía 13 hasta 16 años, llevaba un gran moño rojo en su pelo. Vestía un vestido rojo y blanco, con las mangas sueltas dejando los hombros al descubierto, y una pañoleta amarilla.

La segunda tenía ojos dorados, era de una edad parecida a la de la primera chica, tenía una trenza de un solo lado de la cara, lleva una escoba, un sombrero de bruja, y por último una blusa blanca con un atuendo ver y un delantal blanco.

(N/A: Coma ya saben, en todos los juegos de Touhou, los personajes siempre llevan ropas distintas o cambian de apariencia, por lo que no sabia cual versión de los personaje usar, pero eso ya queda en manos de ustedes, imagínense a los personajes como a ustedes mas les guste).

-"Hola"- Saludaría Goku, provocando que las féminas presentes se den la vuelta para verlo, ambas correspondiendo el saludo.

-"Disculpa, ¿tu quien eres?"- Preguntaría la sacerdotisa

.

-"Yo soy Son Goku, pero ustedes solo diganme Goku, un placer conocerlas"- Se Presentaría de manera habitual.

-"Yo soy Marisa Kirisame, una bruja ordinaria"- Se presentaría la rubia.

-"Soy Reimu Hakurei, ¿que es lo que quieres niño?"- Preguntaría Reimu a Goku, que por unos momentos se confundió, replicando.

-"¿Niño?, no ves que soy un adulto"-.

Reimu arqueaba una caja, mientras que Marisa se reiría en voz alta.

-"Pero si eres menor que nosotras, ¿Por que no mejor iras tu reflejo allí?"- Dijo la miko apuntando a un charco de agua que había cerca, Goku se acercaria al lugar apuntado, mirando asombrado.

-"¡Co-Como es esto posible, volví a ser un niño!"- Exclamaba el azabache tomándose de la cabeza con sus dos manos exaltado, haciendo que Reimu y Marisa lo miraran con extrañeza, pero no lo catalogaría como un loco, ya que, por favor, vivían en Gensokyo, el lugar más extraño en donde podrías vivir.

-"Cof Cof, dejando tus asuntos de lado, ¿a qué has venido?"- Volvería a preguntar la pelinegra, haciendo que el Son dejará su asunto de tamaño de lado, para dirigirse a Reimu.

-"¿Quería saber donde estoy"-.

-"Estás en Gensokyo, en mi templo, el templo Hakurei"- El saiyajin se quedaría en silencio ya que nunca había escuchado de ese lugar, hasta que se le vinieron a la mente las palabras que le dijo Whis "Goku-San, si sigue haciendo esos movimientos, podrías caerte por la velocidad a la que vamos, o en el peor de los escenarios, irías a otra dimensión", así pudo llegar a una conclusión, el estaba en otra dimensión, estaba atrapado, o mejor dicho varado. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer es esperar a que sus amigos lo vinieran a recoger, ya que el no sabia como abrir portales dimensionales.

Un silencio incomodo inunda el lugar hasta que la bruja ordinaria preguntaría.

-"¿Tu eres del mundo exterior?"-.

-"No, se a que te refieres con eso, pero lo único que sé, es que estoy en una dimensión"- Responder el Son, haciendo que Reimu y Marisa se miraran fijamente. Si lo que este chico decía fuera verdad, entonces tenían que mandarlo al mundo humano, ya que al parecer el vino por una ruptura en la barrera Hakurei, o al menos eso pensaban, ya que era lo más lógico y probable, hasta que una voz detrás suyo captó la atención de los tres.

-"Se ven confundidos"- Dijo esta nueva presencia con elegancia en ella.

-"¿Quien es ella?"- Preguntaría el cabellos alborotados.

-"Yukari Yakumo"- Dirán al unísono Marisa y Reimu.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres? o mejor dicho, ¿Por que mandaste a este humano a Gensokyo?"- Preguntaba con voz seria la sacerdotisa.

-"No me mires a mi, yo no mande a este humano a Gensokyo, él llegó hasta aquí por medio de un portal dimensional"- Respondería Yukari con su clásica sonrisa.

-"¿Tu te llamas Yukari?"-.

-"Así es"-.

-"Siento que ya te e visto en alguna otra parte"-.

-"Efectivamente, yo soy esa presencia que estaba detrás de ti, después de que venciste a esa youkai"- Esto impresiona a la bruja y sacerdotisa respectivamente, ya que ese humano derrotó a un youkai el solo y salio sin ningún daño.

-"Oh, ya veo tu eras la que me estaba mirando por la espalda, y otra cosa, ¿que es eso de youkai?, me suena a nombre de comida"- Preguntaba el pelinegro, provocando distintas reacciones en los presentes, Marisa otra vez se reiria en voz alta, Reimu haría un cara de extrañeza y Yukari simplemente se rió entre dientes, confundiendo un poco a Goku.

-"Supongo que te tendremos que explicar cómo funcionan las cosas aquí"- Dijo Reimu acercándose a Goku, comenzando a contar sobre que era un youkai que es una bestia mitológica, para después contarle la historia de Gensokyo, que hace mucho tiempo, fue originalmente una región aislada y embrujada de Japón, los youkai que vivían ahí empezaron a aterrorizar las personas cercanas, debido a eso fue que los humanos más poderosos fueron para exorcizarlos y exterminarlos. La batalla continuó por muchos años, hasta que Gensokyo fue separado de ese mundo, por medio de una dimensión de bolsillo, también que ella era la encargada de mantener el orden y equilibrio en ese mundo resolviendo los incidentes de este, además de mantener estable la barrera que separaba este mundo con el de los humanos, la barrera Hakurei, y por último finalizando con las peleas de spell cards que ella diseñó.

-"¿Entendiste?"- Preguntaría la miko al guerrero Z.

-"Si"-.

-"Bien, ahora solo queda encontrar una formas de devolverte a tu mundo, por lo que dijo Yukari tu viniste por un portal dimensional, así que no necesariamente eres del mundo humano de aquí, por lo tanto tendrás que quedarte por un tiempo"- Sentenciaba Reimu.

-"No te preocupes, estoy seguro mis amigos vendrán a buscarme"- Diría Goku.

-"Por lo que veo, estas muy confiado de eso, pero bueno, de igual forma veamos si Yukari te puede llevar a tu mundo"- Diría Reimu, volteando a ver a la Yakumo que se estaba alejando de ellos.

-"¿Adonde vas Yukari?"- Gruño Reimu.

-"Ya es hora de mi siesta"- Respondió la rubia.

-"Pero tu puedes llevar a Goku a su mundo"- Objetará la pelinegra.

-"Caray Reimu, déjalo así, puedo ver en su rostro que él está algo entusiasmado de estar aqui, ademas que no lo escuchaste, sus amigos ya lo vendrán a buscar"-.

-"Pero el es solo un humano, por más que haya vencido a un youkai, solo fue una hada, morirá si lo dejamos"-.

-"¿Y?, si muere entonces le estaríamos haciendo un favor a los demás, ya que serviria de alimento, ademas de que es alguien… interesante a mi parecer, y creo que Gensokyo se volverá más animado con el acá"- Termina abriendo una brecha, la miko intentaría decir algo, pero ella se retiraría por medio de su portal. Ante esto Reimu gruñiria por la actitud de la youkai de los bordes, mientras que Marisa daría un suspira.

-"Esa vieja de las fronteras nunca cambia"- Comentaria la bruja ordinaria para ver a Goku que tenia un semblante relajado volviendo a hablar.

-"Te ves muy calmado a pesar de estar en otro mundo, donde existen bestias mitológicas que de seguro algunos te verán como su almuerzo"-.

-"Estoy isa, por que créeme, me han pasado cosas muy extrañas"- Respondería a la pregunta de la rubia.

-"A Propósito, ¿qué eres exactamente?, está claro que no eres un youkai, pero también estoy dudosa de que un humano recién llegado derrotara un hada"- Preguntaría la bruja.

-"Yo nunca dije que fuera un humano, yo soy un saiyajin"- Esto captaría la atención de Reimu y Marisa que le preguntaron que era un saiyajin, a lo cual respondería que era una raza extraterrestre guerrera de su dimensión, eso aclararía las dudas de las dos chicas, que ya sabían por que Goku le pudo ganar a un youkai, aunque también esto les recordaría a las lunarian.

-"Por lo menos ahora sé que te puedes defender solo"- Comentaría Reimu, para después escuchar un ruido y la fuente de ese ruido, fue el mismo Goku, a lo cual este diría.

-"JeJe, creo que me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿me podrías dar un 'poco' de comer?"- Preguntaría Goku con su cálida sonrisa, sonrojando un poco a Reimu, pero después eso sonrojo desaparece y esta aceptaría con un poco de pereza,algo habitual de esta, de todas formas, ella igual tenia hambre, pero después sintió algo extraño.

-"Que raro, ¿por que siento que me voy arrepentir de haber dicho eso?"- Se preguntaba así mismo la miko, pero pronto descubriría el porque, cuando entraron los tres a comer, Goku devoró toda la comida que había, dejando sin alimentos a Reimu, que estaba en un rincón del templo con una aura depresiva y Marisa aun lado viendo el sufrimiento de su rival. Después ese pequeño tropiezo, Marisa se devolvería a su casa y Reimu se fue a dormir a su habitación, prestando una a Goku para que duerma.

-"Me pregunto que cosas nuevas me aguardara en este mundo"- Pensaría Goku acostado en un futon, para después terminar con ese pensamiento e irse a dormir.

* * *

Bueno, seré directo, se que muchos me preguntaran si Goku en este fic tendrá harem, y déjenme decirles que si, aquí se los pongo

Reimu-Marisa-Remilia-Flandre-Sakuya-Meiling-Patchouli-Fujiwara no Mokou(Best Waifu)-Kaguya-Eirin-Yukari-Yuyuko-Youmu (Por cierto, los de la Mansion Scarlet Devil son las que mas pasaran tiempo con Goku, aviso)

Esas son las que tengo en mente, ustedes me pueden decir en los comentarios, a cuales mas querían ver en el harem, pero les advierto, que como MÁXIMO solo habrá 20, si soy muy flexible, 25, ¿por que?, pues, enserio creen que podre darle a Goku a todas las Touhas sabiendo que hay mas de 100 y ponerlas sin que se vea alguna como simple relleno.

Otra cosa, les quería preguntar si Yukari podría saber de Goku, ya que en muchos fics, Yukari sabe de los personajes que van al mundo de Touhu, y yo no se la razón, solo eso les quería preguntar

Bueno eso seria todo, esto mas que un capitulo 1, es un prologo, por eso no lo hice tan largo como normalmente lo hago en mi fic de Naruto, El Sekiryuutei, pero el próximo capitulo sera mas largo, que tengan un bonito día, Chao Chao


	2. Goku ¿Un shikigami?

Ciaossu, aquí les traigo el Capitulo 1 oficial de este Fic, espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

 ** _Un Saiyajin en Gensokyo_**

 ** _Capitulo 1: Goku... ¿Un shikigami?_**

* * *

 _ **Gensokyo, Templo Hakurei**_

* * *

El sol había estaba empezando a salir en la tierra de gensokyo, en el templo Hakurei, donde vivía cierta sacerdotisa de moño rojo. En una de las habitaciones del templo, se hallaba durmiendo un chico de cabello oscuro en puntas, Son Goku, el joven saiyajin se hallaba durmiendo pacíficamente, aunque su sueño estaba por acabar, ya que los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana del cuarto se presentaban, lo cual lo despertó a nuestro héroe, que se levantaría de su futon.

-"Hoy parece ser un gran dia"- Pensaba el azabache, pero después observaría con más detenimiento la habitación -"No era un sueño, estoy en Gensokyo"- A continuación este se vestiría con su dogi de combate que le regaló whis, para dirigirse a hacer sus necesidades varias.

Mientras tanto con la sacerdotisa del templo, se hallaba a las afueras de su pequeño templo, la pequeña sacerdotisa se encontraba barriendo las hojas con ayuda de una escoba, la chica estaba en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la escoba barriendo y las hojas siendo barridas, la chica, se detuvo por un momento, y miró hacia los árboles que rodeaban su templo, podía escuchar el sonido de las aves cantar, sentía el viento movía su largo cabello, así como también las hojas rosadas de los árboles, era un ambiente muy pacífico, justo como le gustaba, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, para después volver con su labor matutino. Aunque la paz ya estaba por acabar.

Ya que podía escuchar a alguien caminar cerca de su templo, y ya tenía una idea de quién era.

-"Buenos días Reimu-Chan"- Saludaria una voz con un tono amigable, la pelinegra frunció un poco el ceño al saber de quién se trataba, pero de igual forma detendría su barrido para voltearse a ver a su inquilino.

-"Hola, Goku"- Saludaría con pereza y molestia Reimu, este tono de molestia seria perceptivo por Goku el cual se pondría confuso, ¿por que estara molesto conmigo?, fue la pregunta que él se hacía en su mente, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para encontrar la respuesta.

-"Bueno, puedo ver que aun sigues molesta por lo de la comida de ayer"-Comentó el saiyajin -"La verdad me disculpo por los problemas que te cause por eso"- La joven sacerdotisa simplemente seguía barriendo sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras.

-"Eso ya no importa"- Dijo ella en el mismo tono de antes, cosa que haría que Goku de nuevo hable.

-"O vamos, no te pongas asi, mira, en agradecimiento y disculpa te pagaré"- Al escuchar la palabra "pagaré" fue lo suficiente para que ella parara de barrer y fijara su vista hacia él Son, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con dinero dinero gratis era bienvenido para ella.

-"¿De qué manera lo harás?"- Preguntó la chica.

-"...La verdad… no tengo dinero"- Respondió con una sonrisa Goku, esto provocaría que Reimu diera un suspiro de decepción, Goku simplemente tomaría con unas de sus manos su barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando en qué manera pagarle a Reimu hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-"Pero creo que hay algo que puedo hacer"- Dijo Goku tomando la palabra, haciendo que Reimu nuevamente dirija su cabeza hacia el. Goku simplemente empezaría a caminar pasando por Reimu que no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer.

-"¿Qué intentas hacer?"- Interrogó la miko con una ceja alzada.

-"Lo que te prometi, pagarte, ahora vuelvo"- Asi nuestro héroe comienza a flotar para sorpresa de su arrendataria.

-"Nos vemos"- De esa forma Goku empezaría a volar hacia una montañas a gran velocidad, a pesar de que en Gensokyo volar es la cosa más normal, Reimu no se esperaba que alguien proveniente del mundo exterior pudiera volar, pero despues se acordo de que Goku es un saiyajin y se le pasaría el asombro.

* * *

 _ **Underworld, Hakugyokurou**_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la dimensión del Hakugyokurou, se vería a Yuyuko Saigyouji en lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento estilo oriental mientras bebía té en un vaso tradicional y unos dulces japoneses que estaban a un lado en una bandeja, acompañada de su jardinera Youmu Konpaku que estaba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, practicando esgrima con una de sus espadas, hasta que por medio de un portal con ojos saldría la youkai de los bordes, Yukari Yakumo.

-"Hola Yukari, me alegra verte"- Saludo Yuyuko, Youmu también imitaron su acción.

-"Buenas tardes Yukari-Sama"-.

-"¿Que te trae por aquí?"- Pregunto la pelirosa.

-"Solo quería que llamaras a Shinigami-Kun de la Sub-Sección del Inframundo, para saber sobre la vida de alguien"- Pidió Yukari, a lo que la maestra de Hakugyokurou con toque de curiosidad preguntó.

-"Oh, y se puede saber de ¿quién es la persona a la que te refieres?"-.

-"Son Goku"-.

* * *

 _ **Nuevamente en el Templo Hakurei**_

* * *

Ya habian pasado 1 hora desde que Goku fue a su pequeño trabajo de "minería", en ese lapso de tiempo, Marisa fue al templo de su mejor amiga y de paso preguntar por su nuevo inquilino, la cual respondió que este se fue a buscar dinero para pagarle y por mientras que lo esperaban decidieron tomar té sentados en la parte exterior del templo, en la parte del patio.

-"¿Tu crees que de verdad te vaya a pagar-ze?"- Preguntó la bruja ordinaria.

-"Siendote sincera, dudo que me dé el suficiente dinero como para suplantar toda la comida que devoró ayer, pero al menos tengo la esperanza de que me de aunque sea unas cuantas monedas"- Respondió Reimu con una expresión perezosa, pero antes de que la blanco y negro articula una palabra, Goku llego con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"Hola, ya llegue Reimu-Chan"- Saludo este mientras veía a la miko, para después voltear la mirada hacia la rubia allí presente volviendo a saludar -"Hola Marisa-Chan, un gusto verte"-.

-"Hola Goku"- Devolvió el saludo Marisa, Reimu también saludaria a Goku.

-"¿Y al final encontraste la forma de pagarme?"- Interrogó la Hakurei yendo directamente al grano.

-"Pues claro, no iba a volver con las manos"- Fue la respuesta del saiyajin, la sacerdotisa pediría el dinero, a lo que Goku le dijo que lo había dejado en su caja de donaciones, así que la pelinegra no tuvo más opción que levantarse, e ir directamente a buscar su paga, Marisa igualmente por pura curiosidad se podría de pie para ver el contenido de la caja y Goku las acompaño porque quería ver la reacción de ambas al ver lo que había dejado.

Ya cuando todos llegaron a su destino, Reimu abriria los ojos de par en par como si hubiera encontrado la iluminación, la bruja también se sorprendió bastante por lo que veían sus ojos, mientras que Goku simplemente se reiría un poco.

-"Y bien.. ¿Qué te parece Reimu-Chan?"- Fue la pregunta de Goku, a pesar de que este ya sabía la respuesta, después de todo, en la caja de donaciones habían 30 DIAMANTES DEL TAMAÑO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA ENTRAR POR LA CAJA DE DONACIONES, JUNTO A UNOS CUANTOS PEDAZOS DE ORO PEQUEÑOS, era normal la reacción de la miko, después de todo, no se esperaba que el pelinegro presente le pagara tanto dinero, ni muchos menos que le diera diamantes y oro.

-"¿Pe-Pe-Pero como te conseguiste todo esto?"- Reimu con suerte pudo articular estas palabras al no poder salir de su asombro.

-"Gohan una vez me dijo que un diamante, es carbón que ha sido comprimido a gran presión por miles de años, lo único que tuve que hacer es tomar un carbón, apretarlo con mucha fuerza, poner ki en ellos por un rato, y salió diamante, lo hice muchas veces para tener toda esa cantidad, pero antes de hacerlo, quise buscar los diamantes por mi propia cuenta, es por eso que demore, aparte aproveche de recoger ese oro que tambien me encontre mientras escarbaba"- Fue la respuesta de Goku explicando lo que su hijo de dijo unos días antes de llegar a Gensokyo, sin previo aviso, Reimu con una mirada sombría, pondría sus manos en los hombros del saiyajin que se asustó creyendo que Reimu se había enojado, pero después la miko alzaba la cara, la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su mirada denotaba felicidad absoluta.

-"Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Goku, ahora ya no tendré que preocuparme por mi falta de dinero durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ¿sabes que?, eres totalmente bienvenido aquí al templo Hakurei, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos"- Dijo la sacerdotisa con felicidad en su voz, en la caja de donaciones tenía el suficiente dinero como para reconstruir el templo más de 10 veces, e igualmente le sobraria, está de lejos fue la mejor donación que había obtenido desde que empezó su trabajo en su templo.

-"Jeje, no es nada Reimu-Chan"-Dijo Goku.

-"Vaya Reimu, por fin dejaste de ser la pobre de Gensokyo-ze"- Habló Marisa con una sonrisa burlesca, pero Reimu solo rodo los ojos y no darle importancia.

-"Marisa-Chan, tambien traje algo para ti también"- Habló Goku, para que Marisa lo mirara con una sonrisa de ansiedad, después de todo, quien dejaría pasar la oportunidad de obtener algo gratis -"¿Y que es?"- Preguntó la negro-blanco, asi Goku de su dogi sacaría un girasol amarillo entregandoselo a la bruja, la cual al recibirlo haría que sus mejilla se tornarán de un color rojizo.

-"P-P-P ¿Por que me regalas esto así de repente?-" Interrogó la bruja con una voz que tenía algo de timidez, ya que esto claramente era un gesto de cariño y amor.

Reimu habría sus ojos bastante, después de todo, no era común de que su amiga tuviera una reacción tan… tan… femenina de parte de ella, quien tenía un comportamiento poco refinado, esto sin duda era algo nuevo para ella, pero por alguna razón, no le gusto que Goku le regalara eso a Marisa sin saber el porqué.

-"Verás, cuando termine de recolectar las minerales de Reimu, me encontre un campo de flores y la mayoría eran de color amarillo, ese color me recordó a el de tu cabello, por eso la arranque para dartela"-.

La maga escucho su respuesta y decidió ver más fijamente la flor que le resultará muy familiar, después de unos momentos mirándola, ya tendría una sospecha de donde la saco su amigo.

-"Este… Goku, de por casualidad, ¿esta flor te la encontraste junto a una gran cantidad de flores similares?"-.

-"Si Marisa-Chan, ¿por qué la pregunta?"-.

-"¿Y no te encontraste una chica de pelo verde?"-.

-"Sí, me encontré alguien como tu la estas describiendo"-.

-"¿Y te ataco?"- Fue la pregunta obvia de Reimu, después de todo la persona de la cual estaban hablando, no dejaría vivo a alguien que haya arrancada un de sus preciadas flores.

-"Así es, no se si la persona que ustedes me están diciendo sea la que me atacó, pero si fui atacado"- Respondió Goku recordando lo que le pasó hace 50 minutos.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

Goku ya había conseguido los diamante, junto con unas pequeños pedazos de oro y este estaba sobrevolando el cielo de Gensokyo.

-"Ufff, debo de admitir que obtener estas cosa fue difícil, pero por lo menos Reimu-Chan dejará de estar enojada conmigo"- Se dijo así mismo en voz alta el saiyajin, que decidió bajar la mirada notando un gran campo de girasoles, esto no le importo mucho, pero decidió bajar al suelo ya que este lugar lo dejaba intrigado por lo extraño que era.

-"vaya… este lugar sí que es extraño"- Volvió a comentar Goku en voz alta, mientras veía a los enormes girasoles amarillos y caminó en dirección a uno y lo tocó .

-"mmmm estos girasoles me hacen recordar a Marisa-Chan, no creo que sea algo de malo que me lleve uno"- Dijo el saiyajin, para acto seguido, tomar el girasol y con poca fuerza la arrancarlo.

Aunque al hacerlo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

-"... que raro, siento que me voy a arrepentir de hacer eso..."- Dijo el pelinegro mientras desviaba su mirada del girasol en su mano, para mirar en sus lados, después sintió un poderoso ki atrás de él, así como también un fuerte instinto asesino.

-"¿quien anda ahí?"- Goku se volteo a ver quien era, y cuando vio pudo ver que detrás de se hallaba parada una hermosa chica de pelo verde y una sombrilla, tenía un vestido rojo con cuadros, una camisa manga larga debajo de este y un pañuelo amarillo en su cuello, zapatos de color marrón y medias de color blanco, y unos ojos rasgados de color rojo, los cuales lo veían con odio puro.

Esta era Yuuka Kazami

-" Este… hola soy Goku"-fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir, puesto que no sabia como reaccionar, la chica frunció fuertemente el seño.

-"Tu… tu… como te atreviste arrancarla… tu... maldito"- La chica dijo esas palabras como un susurro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia lo que generaba su odio, pero sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para ser escuchadas por el saiyajin.

-"¿Te refieres a la flor?... pues lamento el hacerlo, aunque no debes tomártelo tan mal, digo, hay miles de estas flores por aquí"- Trato de defenderse el saiyajin, aunque no fue escuchado por la mujer, quien en un movimiento rápido apuntó su paraguas hacia él, y de este salieron varias balas de magia, las cuales fueron esquivadas por el artista marcial, quien a pesar de ser muy poderoso, empezó a sentir miedo, después de todo, incluso el le temía a una mujer cada vez que se enojaba

-"Okey… tal vez no sea buena opción el quedarme ahora… ¡yo me voy de aquí!"- Nuestro héroe empezó a correr rápidamente fuera del lugar, aunque la chica no iba a dejarlo ir.

-"¡No te me vas a escapar!"- La peliverde empezó a disparar cientos de disparos de magia de varios colores hacia el saiyajin, quien se detuvo y empezó a esquivarlas con gran facilidad, y las que no simplemente las repelía con las manos, la youkai de las flores solo veía a este tipo con puro odio en sus ojos, este maldito se había atrevido arrancar una de sus amadas flores, no lo perdonaría.

-"…¡¿piensas que puedes venir aquí asi como asi?!... ¡¿piensas que puedes arrancar mis flores como si fueran tuyas?!... ¡te voy a matar y luego esparciré tus entrañas en el suelo jajajaja!"- Juro la mujer del paraguas mientras se reía sádicamente, mientras seguía disparando, Goku al escuchar eso se sorprendió, iba hacer eso por una simple flor, esta mujer no estaba bien de la cabeza, aunque de todas formas no iba permitir el ser asesinado.

-" No te dejare ¡Haaa!" Goku usó su velocidad y desapareció de la línea de visión de la youkai peliverde.

-¡¿Como?!, ¡¿a donde te fuiste maldito desgraciado?!- La mujer no entendía como ese chico simplemente desapareció, pero de todas formas no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta acabar con el.

Goku aparecido detrás de la youkai de las flores, quien no se dio cuenta de eso.

-"Ahh!..."- Yuuka sintió como era golpeada en su nuca, y lo siguiente que vio fue solo la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, el cuerpo de la youkai cayó al suelo y Goku solo miraba el cuerpo de la mujer con algo de pena.

-"… no me gusta hacerle daño a los más débiles, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa"- Aseguró mientras se alejaba de ella, para retomar su paso al templo Hakurei.

* * *

 _ **Actualidad**_

* * *

-"Debo de admitir que esa chica si que daba miedo"- Comentó Goku.

-"Wow, arrancar una flor del territorio de Yuuka y salir de ahí sin ser asesinado o con algún rasguño es digno de cualquier leyenda"- Dijo Reimu con voz calmada.

-"Concuerdo contigo Reimu"- Dijo Marisa apoyando a su amiga, mientras guardaba su flor.

-"En fin, yo iré a vender las 'donaciones' de Goku en la aldea humana, a más de alguno les ira a interesar"- Declaró Reimu mientras abria su caja de donaciones, poniendo el oro y diamante, para después ir a buscar una bolsa de cuero que tenía en su templo, marchándose.

-"Cuiden del templo mientras no estoy, en especial tu Goku, ya que tendrás que proteger el techo prestado"- Terminó la miko retirándose del lugar.

-"Bueno Goku, ¿que vas a hacer ahora?, yo ya me estoy aburriendo, asi que ire a dar una vuelta por ahi"- Pregunto marisa, ya que no era de las personas que se quedaran en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

-"Tambien me encantaria el explorar Gensokyo, pero Reimu-Chan ya me pidió que cuidara el templo en su ausencia"-.

-"Okey, nos vemos despues Goku"- La bruja ya estaba por irse hasta que escucho uno voz decir.

-"Yo no te lo recomendaria negro-blanca"-.

Marisa reconoció al instante esa voz, dándose la vuelta rápidamente.

-"¡Yukari!"-.

-"Hola"- Saludo la nueva rubia, que estaba saliendo de uno de su portal.

-"Hola Yukari-Chan"-.

-"Hola Goku"-.

-"¿Como estas?"-.

-"Pues bien, pero hay alguien que quiere conocerte"- Así del portal creado por Yukari, aparecen Yuyuko y Youmu.

-"¿Que clase de reunión es esta?"- Comentó Marisa, pero nadie le prestó atención.

-"Hola, tu debes de ser Son goku ¿no?"- Preguntó la pelirosa.

-"Así es, pero solo llamame Goku y ¿tu quien eres?"-.

-"Yo soy Yuyuko Saigyouji, la princesa fantasmal de Hakugyokurou"-.

-"Pues hola Yuyuko-Chan, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos"- Saludo de manera oficial Goku, pero Yuyuko quedó callada, poniendo una de sus manos en su barbilla, adoptando una posición pensativa y seria mientras miraba al pelinegro como si tratara de analizarlo, confundiendo al saiyajin por su acción.

-"Buenas tardes, me llamó Youmu Konpaku, es un placer conocerlo Goku-Sama"- Se presentó la Konpaku acercándose al mencionado .

-"Hola Youmu-Chan, espero que nos podamos llevar bien"- Saludo Goku con su típica sonrisa y alegría característica, haciendo que la peliblanca se sonroje sin alguna razón.

-"Un momento… ¿por que me estoy sintiendo tan extraña de repente?"- Se preguntó Youmu en sus pensamiento, ya que Goku ha logrado poner nerviosa a la jardinera del Hakugyokurou, esto haría que quedara en silencio haciendo que el oji negro se ponga confusa por la reacción de la chica, pero sin previo aviso Yuyuko se acercó al muchacho agarrado de las axilas, dejando suspendido una versión chibi de Goku que tendría una sonrisa mientras miraba a la maestra del Hakugyokurou.

-"Esto… esto… ¡es la cosa más tierna que he visto!"- Exclamo la pelirrosa abrazando fuertemente al saiyajin poniéndolo en sus grande atributos femeninos.

-"¿Por que siento que estoy sobrando en este momento?-ze"- Pensó cierta bruja que a estado viendo toda la escena sin articular una palabra.

-"Yuyuko, podrias porfavor soltarlo, tengo que decirle 'eso'"- Yukari le pidió a Yuyuko que soltara de su agarre al artista marcial, quien haría caso a la petición de su amiga soltandolo, Goku al salir del abrazo empezara a respirar para obtener oxígeno, puesto que no podía respirar por los pechos de la fantasma.

-"Goku, tengo una propuesta para ti"- Le dijo la youkai de los bordes.

-"¿Y que es?"- Pregunto Goku con confusión.

-"Tu… querrias ser mi shikigami"- Pregunto está, sorprendiendo a Marisa por esa propuesta, a Youmu y Yuyuko no tanto, ya que esta misma declaración ya la había hecho cuando Shinigami termino de contar la historia del saiyajin, provocando que Yukari se interesara más por este, a tal punto de desear de que él fuera su nuevo shikigami aparte de Ran.

-"¿Shikigami?, qué es eso, con que se come"- Preguntó él Son, así a todas les aparecerá una gota de sudor en su frente, pero no a Yukari que solo rio un poco.

-"Fufufufu no Goku, un shikigami es alguien que protege y sirve a alguien como su amo, a cambio de eso, el shikigami recibe un aumento de poder si las órdenes del amo son obedecidas"- Respondió la oji morada.

-"Mmmmm, la verdad, eso de que mi poder aumente es tentador, pero no es lo mio hacer el trabajo de otros, perdoname Yukari-Chan, pero rechazo tu oferta"- Declaró Goku.

-"Ya veo, entonces ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?"- Dijo Yukari sacando un abanico poniéndolo cerca de su boca.

-"¿Que clase de trato?"-.

-"Te reto a un combate, si tu ganas, te daré lo que sea que me pidas, sin importar que sea, pero si yo gano, te vuelves mi shikigami"-.

-"¿Con que un combate eh?, pues con gusto acepto"-.

Los demás ajenos a su conversación se quedaron sorprendidos porque Goku haya aceptado semejante trato y más viniendo de Yukari, uno de los youkais más poderosos en Gensokyo.

-"pero que sea en otra parte, Reimu-Chan se va a enojar si destruyo tu templo o si provocó un desastre"- Le dijo Goku a Yukari, mientras este empezaba a levitar.

-"Como quieras"- Respondió ella mientras se alejaban a otra parte.

-"Jajaja, bueno Goku, si pierdes la pelea tienes mis más sinceras condolencias, pero de igual forma no me voy a perder esto"- Dijo Marisa volando por medio de su escoba.

-"Nosotras también vamos"- Dijo Yuyuko mientra volaba siguiendo a los demás, siendo acompañada por Youmu.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, también me gustaría pedirles que me dejaran sugerencias de lo que quieren ver en futuros capítulos, soy todo oídos.

También tendré que pensar de que manera mezclar a Goku con los de la Mansión Scarlet Devil, Eientei, Templo Moriya, etc.

Que tengan un buen día, Chao Chao


	3. Son Goku VS Yukari Yakumo

Ciaossu, aquí la parte 2 de este fic, antes de comenzar, me tomare mi tiempo para responder todas la reviews.

 **Kamencolin** (Keep up the good work and yukari shouldn't know about Goku): I do my best to do well this fic and thanks for warning that Yukari should not know about Goku, you really got me out of doubt.

 **Guest** (nice work awaiting next update): Thanks for reading, I appreciate the review.

 **Vali Lucifer D.E.B** (Te quedo genial je sin dudas pero goku se convirtió en niño como la saga gt o rejuveneció mas o menos a para tener la apariencia de adolescente? (no seria raro que sea niño en un mundo nuevo xd)): Es un niño, pero un poco mas grande que remilia.

 **Luis Dbz dxd** (Bueno brohter me has ganado la guerra Xd jaja buen inicio :D): TE GANE CONCHATUMARE... Ok no, olvídalo, te agradezco la review, tu también sigue con tu estupendo trabajo.

 **Stein 29** (Jajaja gran capítulo): Je gracias.

 **Kamencolin** (I'd like to see utsuho): Of course Utsuho will appear, I only ask you to wait a bit.

 **Sebastian 14** (Yukari que le gane a Goku, seria como decir que Yamcha le gano a Bills): Solo te pido que leas hasta el final de este capitulo.

 **RCurrent** (Me gusta esta historia, no soy fan de Dragon ball, pero si de Touhou, me pregunto si Goku llega a vérselas con Cirno, sería algo muy humorístico según creo, además de que podrían ser amigos, pues como que la hada no esta para el harem, pero si como para una amistad de amigos con Goku :3. Muero por ver las siguientes partes, además de que Reimu quede con la boca abierta al ver el poder de Goku): Claro que Goku se va a topar con Cirno, ambos se parecen mucho ya que son algo tontos y de paso hago que el hada que se encontró Goku en el primer capitulo se vulvan a ver, era Rumia por si no te diste cuenta jeje.

 **RCurrent** (Hasta Saitama tendría más oportunidad contra Yukari, pero espero que Goku pueda salir de esta, aunque si volvió a ser niño, probablemente volvió a tener cola, y recordemos lo que pasa cuando hay luna llena. Buen capítulo, muero por ver que sigue.): Sinceramente, si a mi me lo preguntan, Goku es mas fuerte que Saitama, ten por seguro que al Kokun le va a salir cola, asi que no te preocupes por eso y pos aqui tienes la parte que tanto esperabas.

 **El Solitario** (por fin.. encontre otra de dragon ball con touhou project... jajaj es la con esta es la tercera que encuentro en espñaol... y son dificiles de encontrar...espero el proximo): Pues espero que esta historia te complazca y agrade, la verdad una de las razones por las que hice este fic, es por la escasez que hay de historias que junten Dragon Ball y Touhou Project, es por eso que la cree.

 **El Solitario** (devo de admitirlo es muy buan la histoira... pero la duda goku se podra transformar...y por que no poner un capitulo remilia vs goku): Tranquilo, el proximo capitulo va a tratar de eso, un combate entre Goku y Remilia y te agradesco el alago.

 **El Solitario** (perdon pero se me olvido preguntar como son las apariencias de las chicas de gensokyo sera como las ovas de "touhou project a summer day's dream "o sera como la serie de "Touhou project Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Memories of Phantasm~" solo para saver como imaginarmelas): Pues la verdad seria preferible imaginárselas como en la ova de Touhou The Memories of Phantasm, ya que sus diseños son mas parecidos a los de DBS a comparación de Summer Days.

Antes de empezar, les pido POR FAVOR que lean el capitulo hasta el final, sin mas que decir, comenzemos con el fic, al toquee no mas perro.

* * *

 _ **Un Saiyajin en Gensokyo**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: Son Goku VS Yukari Yakumo**_

* * *

 _ **Gensokyo, Bosque Mágico**_

* * *

Encima del bosque mágico se encontraban varias personas presentes volando, Yuyuko, Youmu, Marisa, pero los que más resaltaba eran Son Goku y Yukari Yakumo, los cuales estaban apunto de tener un combate.

Yukaria miraría al Son con la sonrisa confiada que normalmente tiene -"Bien, supongo que recuerdas las reglas de las Spell-Cards, ¿Cuantas quieres que use?"-.

-"Las que tu quieras, no te limites, solo pelea con todo"-.

Una aura violeta empezaria a rodear el cuerpo de Yukari -"Si así lo quieres no me negaré"- La youkai iría a una gran velocidad para darle un golpe a Goku con su parasol, pero este bloquearia el golpe con su antebrazo, el pelinegro intentó contraatacar con una patada a la boca del estómago, fallando porque Yukari se alejaría volando para atrás, después esta empezaria a lanzar una gran cantidad de danmaku en forma de Kunais morados que Goku esquivaria, al ver que sus balas no daban en el saiyajin, decidiria usar una Spell-Card.

 **[Boundary "Mesh of Light and Darkness"]**

Yukari lanzaría dos grandes esferas de energía una roja y azul, acompañadas de unas pequeñas que se esparcieron para poder hacerle daño a Goku, que sin problemas las esquivaria, pero lo que no vio venir fue que unos láseres aparecieron, por sus años de experiencia en las artes marciales, fue lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar y esquivarlos, aunque estos sí pudieron rasgar parte del pecho del saiyajin, la rubia sonrió ante esto mientras seguía con el ataque, pasaron unos 20 segundos donde el ataque seguiria activo, en el traje de Goku habian algunos cortes provocados por los láseres y uno que otro rasguño provocado por las balas, dispuesto a romper el ciclo del ataque, empuñó el báculo sagrado en sus manos dirigiéndose a una distancia algo cercana a la de su oponente que alzaria una ceja por su acción.

-"¡Crece báculo sagrado!"- Exclamó Goku haciendo que su arma empieze a alargarse para golpear a Yukari, que no se esperaba dicha acción, de todas formas no iba a dejar que el pelinegro tome la ventaja en la pelea, así que creó una brecha para que el báculo entre en ella, Goku no entendía cómo o para qué servía exactamente ese portal con ojos, pero sus pensamientos serían detenidos ya que en uno de sus costados aparecería la misma brecha con ojos, que sacaría lo que faltaba del báculo de Goku que recibiría el golpe y para rematar las esferas grandes de la Spell-Card activa le darían de lleno a su objetivo creando una explosión.

Yukari desactivaria su Spell-Card mirando fijamente la cortina de humo que se desvanecía dejando mostrar al saiyajin que tenía unas partes de sus ropas rotas -"¿Que pasa Goku, eso es todo lo que tienes?"-.

El mencionado esbozaria una sonrisa de emoción respondiendo -"Jejeje, admito que eres fuerte Yukari-Chan, pero necesitarás más para vencerme"-.

-"¡Entonces qué te parece esto!"- Exclamó la rubia mientras sacaba una carta.

 **[Obsolete Line "Trip to the old station"]**

Yukari desaparecería por medio de sus portales, haciendo que su oponente se de cuenta de que su energía no la podía sentir, lo que complicaba más el esquivar sus ataques, una brecha apareceria enfrente de Goku que esperaría cualquier tipo de ataque, pero lo que no se esperaba fue que un gran tren saldría del portal a gran velocidad contra el, este intentaria esquivar el golpe del tren, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, así el golpe le daría de lleno, cayendo a gran velocidad contra el piso del bosque, pasarian unos segundos donde ninguno de los presentes articulo una palabra, hasta que Yukari hizo un comentario.

-"¿Ara?... ¿Eso es todo Goku?, siendo sincero, me decepcionaste, hasta Ran pudo haber hecho algo mejor"-.

Yuyuko tambien apoyo el comentario de su amiga -"La verdad yo tambien esperaba mas de el"-.

Youmu a pesar no haber dicho un comentario, tampoco pudo negar que espero más del saiyajin, después de todo al escuchar su historia que era mas loca que cualquier otro incidente en Gensokyo, ella se esperaba un guerrero valiente, poderoso, que no le tuviera miedo a nada ni a nadie y ver que fue derrotado asi de facil le rompió la expectativa.

Marisa tampoco dijo nada, ya que por dentro sentia lastima por Goku, él sufriría la peor condena de su vida, ser el shikigami de la anciana de los límites, pero los pensamientos de todos serían cortados al escuchar a alguien gritar.

-"¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"- Del lugar donde se estrelló Goku se vería un fuerte resplandor dorado, que en unos momentos se aproximaria donde estaban las chicas.

-"¡Yukariiiiiiiiiii!"- Grito la persona la cual era dueño de ese resplandor, era Goku que al verlo mejor, las mujeres se dieron cuenta de que su cabello ahora era más erizado, de un color amarillo intenso, prácticamente dorado, con unos ojos azul verdosos, una aura dorada llameante, y una mirada seria que lo hacía ver bastante imponente.

Cada una de las presentes tenía sus propias opiniones al respecto.

-"Se ve… lindo"- Pensó Yuyuko.

Youmu tendría un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, ver a Goku con esa mirada tan seria, combinado con su nueva apariencia que lo hacía ver muy masculino.

A Marisa le parecía de lo más curioso, que su amigo tuviera la capacidad de cambiar su pelo a rubio como el de ella, ademas tenia que admitir que se veía genial asi.

Yukari solo veria fijamente los cambios de Goku, esbozando de nuevo su típica sonrisa relajada.

-"Esa es tu transformacion de super saiyajin ¿no?"- Preguntó la Yakumo.

-"Así es, ¿como lo supiste?"- Contestó con otra pregunta el saiyajin.

-"Digamos que tengo mis métodos"- Respondió la rubia para después exclamar -"¡Ahora es cuando la verdadera pelea comienza!"-.

Goku aumentaria su poder de super saiyajin al máximo mientras se ponía en su posición de pelea de la tortuga, en cambio Yukaria volaría alejándose de su oponente hasta llegar cerca de las nubes mientras usaba otra de sus Spell-Cards

 **[Magic Eye "The Magic Eye of Laplace"]**

Una gran cantidad de brechas aparecerian a los lados de Yukari que empezaron a lanzar una gran cantidad de esferas de energía mágica hacia Goku, que a gran velocidad esquivaba los ataques, en otros él tenía la necesidad de cubrirse y algunos daban en su cuerpo creando varios agujeros en su doji de combate combinado a unos rasguños en su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Con Reimu**_

* * *

La sacerdotisa Hakurei estaba escalando las escaleras de su templo mientras cargaba en su espalda una bolsa de cuero de un tamaño descomunal que estaba llena de dinero, cabe resaltar que ella tenía una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta, después de todo, se había vuelto millonaria gracias a las "donaciones" de Goku. Ya estando en su templo, se daría cuenta que Goku no estaba cuidando el templo como ella se lo habia dicho, haciéndola enfadar, pero haría a un lado ese sentimiento, entrando a su templo y guardando la bolsa en su habitación, al terminar esta sintió un enorme poder a las lejanías de su templo, que superaba bastante al suyo, incluso se podría igualar a los youkais más poderosos de Gensokyo, de esa forma sin dudarlo saldría de su templo e iría a gran velocidad al lugar de donde venia esa energía.

* * *

 ** _Nuevamente en el Bosque Youkai_**

* * *

Goku ya estaba a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana como para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla a Yukari que nuevamente usó sus brecha para alejarse de su atacante.

Inútilmente Goku intento sentir la presencia de Yukari en todo Gensokyo sin ningún resultado, hasta que volvió a sentirla atrás de él a unos metros, rápidamente este iria a arremeter contra la youkai de las brechas que activaría una de sus mejores Spell-Cards.

 **[Bounded Field "Boundary of Life and Death"]**

Yukari decidió usar el poder de su spell al máximo desde el principio, lanzando una cantidad masiva de balas pequeñas combinadas con esferas de distintos colores, que simplemente parecían inesquivables, el saiyajin a pesar de esto si podría esquivarlas con bastante dificultad, pero no podría acercarse a Yukari, puesto que el danmaku que generaba a su alrededor era tanto que parecía un muro impenetrable, este seria asi por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que a Goku se le ocurrió una idea para vencer a Yukari de una vez por todas, juntando sus manos empezó a recitar.

-"Kaaaaaaameeeeeee"- Al mismo tiempo que una esfera de energía azul empezó a acumularse en las palmas de sus manos, mientras seguía esquivando las rafagas de danmaku de la rubia.

-"Haaaaaaameeeeeee"- Siguió Goku, mientras que Yukari dedujo lo que quería hacer el pelinegro y claramente sabía cómo contrarrestar su técnica… con sus brechas. Pero para su sorpresa el azabache desapareció de su rango de visión, está buscaría con su vista al saiyajin, hasta que miró hacia abajo, viendo que él estaba mirándola con su ataque ya cargado a una distancia algo cercana, y sin que le diera tiempo para hacer algo...

-"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡"- Grito Goku lanzando su ataque de lleno en la youkai de las brechas, generando una pequeña explosión, los presentes que miraban la pelea se cubrieron así mismos con sus brazos para evitar que esta no los dañará.

-"Eso se parecía a mi Master Spark"- Pensó Marisa.

Mientras Yuyuko y Youmu pensaron -"Que poder"-.

El humo se dispersaria, dejándose ver a Goku que tenía cargada a Yukari entre sus brazos para que no cayera.

El azabache miraria preocupado a la Yakumo preguntándole si estaba bien, consiguiendo un.

-"Si, no te preocupes estoy bien, ya me puedes soltar"- Y este obedeció a la petición, ambos aún en el aire se acercaron a sus espectadores y Goku sería felicitado por Marisa y las demás, después de unos momentos, la sacerdotisa del templo Hakurei llegaría preguntando qué había pasado, así Yukari le relato desde la apuesta con Goku y de cómo perdió ante el.

-"Ah, ya veo, pero Goku, ¿Por que ahora tienes esa apariencia?"- Pregunto la pelinegra, pues hace un rato que noto los cambios del azabache actualmente rubio.

-"Verás, nosotros los saiyajines tenemos la capacidad de transformarnos y aumentar nuestros poderes, a esto se le conoce como Super Saiyajin"-.

La blanco y rojo asentiria al comprender lo dicho y el estudiante de Roshi desactivaria su transformación.

-"Bien Goku, tu ganaste, así que cumplire mi promesa, te dare lo tu quieras"- Dijo Yukari, haciendo que Goku se quede callado con una mirada seria a Yukari, formando una pequeña tensión en el ambiente.

…

…

...

-"Comida"- Declaró Goku recibiendo un "¿Eh?" de todos los presentes.

-"¿Solo eso?"- Pregunto Yukari con dudas.

-"Si, la pelea me provoco un poco de hambre"- Respondió Goku, haciendo que Yukari mirara seriamente a Reimu confundiendola.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- Preguntó la sacerdotisa Hakurei con dudas, solo recibiendo una sonrisa maliciosa de parte de la youkai de las brechas.

-"Esto no me gusta nada"- Pensó la blanca rojo.

* * *

 _ **30 Minutos después**_

* * *

Vemos a Goku devorando platos de comida como fuero el fin del mundo, todos estos alimentos eran traídos por Ran, la shikigami de Yukari, mientras eran observados por todas las amigas que el saiyajin había hecho en Gensokyo, pero Reimu miraba con desagrado a Yukari.

-"Come más que Yuyuko-Sama"- Pensó la jardinera del Hakugyokurou, comparando la forma de comer de su ama con el azabache.

-"Recuérdeme, ¿cómo es que acepte en darte los víveres para que Ran cocine?"- Pregunto Reimu con fastidio.

Yukari solo esbozaría una pequeña sonrisa relajada respondiendo -"Tranquila Reimu, ya te lo devolveré algún día"-.

-"¡Pero tu fuiste la que apostó con Goku, tu debiste haberlo llevado a tu casa para que haya le des de comer!"- Exclamó la Hakurei.

-"Por dios Reimu, no seas tacaña, tu ahora eres millonaria gracias a Goku, así que considera esto también como una forma de agradecerle"- Se excuso la Yakumo, Reimu solo bufaria hacia un lado sabiendo que no iba a llegar a nada si seguía discutiendo con ella.

En cambio el pelinegro solo seguiría comiendo con toda la tranquilidad, hasta que noto que Yuyuko estaba mirando fijamente su comida, ante esto a Goku se le ocurriría algo.

-"Yuyuko-Chan, ¿quieres comer conmigo?"- Ofreció el saiyajin, para sorpresa de la princesa fantasmal.

-"¿No será una molestia?"- Pregunto la pelirosa.

Rápidamente el saiyajin contestaría -"Para nada, no me molesta que me acompañes"- Ante esto Yuyuko se acercaria a Goku dandole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que todos se abran los ojos de la impresión, incluso Reimu y Youmu llegaron enojarse un poco con la pelirosa, así ambos terminaron comiendo juntos, mientras Ran seguía trayendo platos, hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos y la shikigami estaba bastante cansada a pesar de su condición física.

-"Comí muy bien"- Dijo Goku mientras se sobaba el estomago, Yuyuko apoyaria su comentario mientra realizaba la misma acción del saiyan, que se levantaría de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia Ran y Yukari dándoles un abrazo desde la cintura de ambas mientras les agradecia la comida.

-"Muchas gracias, Ran-San y Yukari-Chan, estuvo delicioso"- Ran solo corresponderia al abrazo, ya que le recordaba a cuando Chen lo hacía, la que si estaba algo sorprendida era la youkai de los límites, ella estaba consciente que era una de las youkais más temidas, respetada y fuertes en Gensokyo, y que muchos otros de sus pares la consideraban una molestia que deseaban no tenerla cerca, pero ver a este chico que la derrotó en una pelea, algo que pocas personas han logrado hacer, sino que también la estaba tratando de manera afectuosa, cosa que solo había visto en Chen y algunas veces en Ran, la dejaba algo impresionada, decidiendo dejar de un lado ese pensamiento, devolveria el abrazo, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron y Yukari tomaría la palabra.

-"Bueno Yuyuko, ¿nos vamos?"-.

-"Asi es, tengo que volver al Hakugyoukurou"- La pelirosa se levantaría de su asiento y se acercaria a Goku -"Fue un placer conocerte, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo"-.

-"Lo mismo digo Yuyuko-Chan"- Ahora Youmu se acercaria al pelinegro ofreciendole una reverencia en señal de despedida.

-"Al igual que Yuyuko-Sama, espero volver a verlo Goku-Sama"-.

-"Yo también Youmu-Chan"- Dijo Goku.

La dueña y jardinera del Hakugyoukurou se acercaron a Yukari que abriría una brecha para regresarlas a su lugar de origen, así ambas pasando a través de ella, Yukari y Ran también se despidieron de Goku, retirándose ambas también de la misma forma y silencio incómodo inundó el templo.

-"¿Ya no vas a salir?"- Pregunto el azabache a la nada, confundiendo tanto a Reimu como a Marisa, pero de un ricon de la sala aparecería una chica de ojos color rojo, un cabello semi-largo de color negro, llevaba una blusa blanca, una falda negra corta, un casco en su cabeza de color rojo, con unas alas negras de cuervo saliendo de su espalda, mientras tenía en sus manos una cámara, esta era la tengu Aya Shameimaru.

-"Que lastima, me hubiera gustado tomar una foto de ese abrazo, pero si lo hubiera hecho me descubrirán"- Comentó Aya con algo de decepción en su voz.

-"¿Tu quien eres?"- Pregunto Goku confundido, asi la tengu se dispondría a presentarse.

-"Soy Aya Shameimaru, periodista y reportera del periodico Bunbunmaru"- Reimu daría un suspiro cansado por la persona que había venido a su templo.

-"Ah, lo que faltaba, la escandalosa, ¿que quieres? o más bien, ¿como es que entraste?"- Preguntó la sacerdotisa con algo de molestia.

-"Como la puerta estaba abierta decidí entrar y estoy aquí para entrevistar a Goku"- Anuncio Aya mientras miraba con entusiasmo al Son.

-"¿Y por que?"- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-"No es obvio, venciste a Yukari Yakumo, algo que pocos han logrado, incluso tome fotos a escondidas con buenas tomas"- Respondió Aya sonriente.

-"Oh, ¿así que por eso no saliste de tu escondite mientras peleada?"- Volvió a preguntar, a lo que la tengu volvería a responder.

-"Exactamente"- Inmediatamente Aya sacaría un block de notas junto a un bolígrafo -"Ahora te quiero hacer una preguntas"- Así la periodista empezaria a inundar al azabache con preguntas, como su nombre, qué tipo de youkai, su edad, que le pareció su combate con Yukari, que tipo de habilidades tenia y otros temas triviales, que este amablemente respondería, pasarían unos 2 minutos en lo que la sesión de preguntas terminaria y Aya exclamaria con entusiasmo.

-"¡Perfecto!, este reportaje va a estar de lujo, incluso ya tengo el titulo, 'Nuevo tipo de Youkai aparece en Gensokyo, Saiyajin', si ese va a ser, gracias Goku, adios"- Asi largandose del templo Hakurei a gran velocidad como si no hubiera un mañana.

-"Bueno, ya no ahi nada mas interesante que hacer-Ze"- Dijo Marisa.

-"Es vedad, ya que Reimu-Chan ya llego, ya no tengo que cuidar el templo, mejor voy a explorar Gensokyo"- Declaró Goku.

Inmediatamente al escuchar eso, la blanco rojo miró con dureza a su amigo -"Si vas a hacer eso, pues ten suerte, pero mas te vale que no causes ningún problema, ¿entendiste?"-.

-"Tranquila, tranquila, no voy hacer nada malo, te lo prometo"- Respondio el estudiante de Roshi, en ese instante a Marisa se le ocurrió una idea muy divertida, al menos para ella.

-"Hey Goku, ¿por que no vas a la Scarlet Devil Mansion?"- Sugirió la rubia, ganándose la atención del azabache.

-"Scarlet Devil Mansion, ¿que es eso?"-.

-"Veras, a las cercanías de un lago llamado Misty Lake, hay una mansión la cual es la que te mencione, allí habitan, una dragón, una maga, una sirvienta y unas vampiras, junto a muchas hadas"-.

-"¿Y esos seres que tu mencionas son fuertes?"- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar el Son.

-"Claro que son fuertes, en especial las vampiras, una es la dueña de la mansión-Ze, si te lo preguntas, puedes fácilmente identificar ese lugar, ya que hay una niebla que evita que la luz solar entre, además se encuentra más o menos frente de templo, ¿que opinas?"-.

-"Estupendo, lo he decidido, iré a la Scarlet Devil Mansion"- Declaró el artista marcial, mientras se dirigía a la salida, mientras detrás de él iba Marisa, pero Reimu le llamo la atencion.

-"¿Por qué le dijiste sobre la mansión?"- Preguntó la Hakurei con sospecha.

-"Solo se me ocurrió una 'idea', nada más"- Fue lo único que respondió la maga ordinaria con una sonrisa burlona, retirándose del templo con su escoba voladora, la pelinegra solo suspiraría de forma pesada.

-"Espero que ellos no terminen haciendo un desastre"- Pensó ella, pero después recordaría algo que todos habían pasado por alto, y es que en la mesa en la que tanto Yuyuko como Goku habían almorzado, se encontraban una gran cantidad de platos sucios, que obviamente a ella le tocaría limpiar al ya no haber nadie más que ella en su templo, está solo gruño al ver el trabajo que le tocaría hacer, ya regañaría después al saiyajin sobre esto.

* * *

 _ **10 Minutos después**_

* * *

Vemos al saiyajin volando en el cielo de Gensokyo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al lugar que le indico Marisa, sin previo aviso, las nubes se volvieron de un color rojo, pero esto no le importo, hasta que a lo lejos, diviso una gran mansión que podría ser más grande que la casa de Bulma, pero se daría cuenta que una energía bastante grande estaba en lo que parecían las rejas del hogar, acelerando el paso de su vuelo se acercaría a dicha energía, aterrizando a unos 10 metros de esa presencia, el pelinegro empezó a acercarse a la persona que tenía enfrente, viendo a una chica de un pelo largo color rojo, vestido verdes de estilo tradicional Chino, una boina igualmente verde que tenía una estrella dorada, era la portera y jardinera de la mansión, Meiling Hong, la cual estaba profundamente dormida de pie, algo técnicamente ilógico, pero Goku decidió ignorar ese detalle saludando a su típica manera.

-"Hola, soy Goku"- Pero la pelirroja al despertarse, reaccionó de una manera peculiar.

-"¡LO SIENTO SAKUYA, TE JURO QUE NO ESTABA DURMIENDO EN SERIO!"- Exclamó ella con miedo mientras cubría su cara con sus manos como si estuviera preparándose para algo y cerraba los ojos, Meiling al darse cuenta de que nada pasaba, abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo a un niño más pequeño que ella, con un dogi naranja y unos cabello en punta que parecían desafiar la gravedad, la portera se avergonzó un poco por su ridículo acto disculpándose.

-"Esto… perdón, te confundí, a todo esto ¿quien eres Gaki(Mocoso)?"-.

-"Ya te lo dije, yo soy Son Goku"- Volvió a presentarse.

-"Emm… bueno Gaki, yo me llamo Meiling Hong"- Esta vez la pelirroja se presentó -"¿que es lo que quieres?"-.

-"Escuche que aquí vive una vampira muy fuerte, e venido a retarla a un combate"- Declaró el azabache sonriente.

-"Oh, con que eso eh?"- Dijo Meiling seriamente, mientras adoptaba su pose de combate -"Lamentablemente, es mi trabajo el evitar que intrusos como tu entren, así que tendré que eliminarte"- El saiyajin solo dio un gran salto para atrás mientras se ponía en su propia posición de combate.

-"Pues entonces, que así sea"- Dijo Goku sonriendo de manera retadora.

* * *

-Avances del próximo capitulo-

Meiling: Peleas muy bien Gaki.

Sakuya: No permitiré que des un paso mas.

Goku: Increíble, no puedo sentir su Ki cuando se mueve, ¿tan rápida es?.

Remilia: ¡Como es posible que un pedazo de madera pueda parar a mi Gungnir!.

?: Me llamo Flandre, Flandre Scarlet.

Capitulo 3: La pelea contra "La Demonio Escarlata"

* * *

Antes de que vengan en las reviews con tridentes y antorchas por hacer que gane Goku contra Yukari, les explicare el por que.

Fuerza Fisica: Gana Goku (Ya de por si en Dragon Ball, Roshi podía destruir la luna con un Kamehameha, así que no dudo que Goku de la saga de Golden Freezer sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir un planeta con un puñetazo si es que se lo propusiera, mientras que Yukari solo tiene una fuerza como para detener un puñetazo de Meiling como ella misma lo dice en el Hisentoku o detener un martillazo de Rinosuke con facilidad)

Velocidad: Gana Goku (Puede que Yukari tenga sus portales, pero en este apartado solo incluimos velocidad pura y Goku tiene una velocidad como la de la luz)

Resistencia: Gana Goku (Este es un tema muy controversial, ya que en un capitulo Goku podría tener una resistencia muy grade y en otros es dañado por una simple bala o es vencido por un rayito de mierda de Sorvet, claro estos últimos fueron porque este estaba desprevenido, pero no se puede negar que personajes de DB tienen mucha mas resistencia)

Inteligencia: Gana Yukari(Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, Goku no es un idiota... bueno si lo es, pero en batallas es diferente, se aclara muchas veces que Goku es un genio a su manera en la pelea, aun así Yukari siempre tiene un plan para todo, súmenle el hecho de que Goku es muy ingenuo, tanto así que de seguro seria capaz de hipotéticamente hablando, darle las Gemas del Infinito a Thanos, solo para que pelee con todo su poder)

Poder Destructivo: Gana Goku (...Tengo que decir algo, los personajes del universo Dragon Ball se especializan este apartado, en el anime Goku y Bills desestabilizaron el universo al chocar sus puños, puede que el Gokude este Fic no pueda destruir aun el universo, pero al menos podría destruir parte de este, mientras que Yukari solo tiene el poder suficiente como para aniquilar Gensokyo, que no es mucho comparado a un Kamehameha destruye sistema solar de Cell Super Perfecto que a sido superado por mucho al Goku de la batalla contra Golden Freezer)

Habilidades Especiales: Gana Yukari (Creo que esta demás hablar sobre este aspecto, la habilidad de Yukari de controla bordes es demasiado rota)

Ahora pondremos los escenarios que definen cual de los personajes ganaría.

1\. Combate amistoso (Aquí la única manera de definir a un ganador es que un personaje quede incapacitado para pelear o inconsciente)

Sin dudas gana Goku, este supera a Yukari en todos los aspectos físicos que ya mencione, ademas recuerden que Yukari no quería acabar con Goku, solo quería vencerlo y convertirlo en su Shikigami.

2\. Combate a muerte (Aquí la única manera de ganar es que uno de los oponentes muera)

Obviamente gana Yukari, esta simplemente podría ganarle a Goku controlando su borde entre la vida y la muerte, ademas la rubia es inmortal, ella misma menciono que golpearla, acuchillar o matarla es completamente inútil, simplemente el saiyajin en este apartado tiene todas las de perder.

Hasta aquí la parte, que tengan un buen dia y lo hallan disfrutado Chao Chao.


End file.
